A DegrassiGHOLTL Oneshot Series
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: Pick two names out of a hat, box, or purse. Write about those two characters in a fic together, whether it be as friends, lovers, enemies, or family.  Rated K to M
1. The List of Fics

**A Degrassi/OLTL/GH crossover oneshot series.**

**A/N: This came from putting a bunch of names of characters from GH, Degrassi, and One Life to Live in a hat and pulling out two names at a time. These are the names I pulled out at random. Some will be crossovers, others will be characters of the same series. All will be different.**

1. Michael Corinthos(GH)/James Ford(OLTL)

2. Molly Davis Lancing(GH)/Johnny Zacchara(GH)

3. LuLu Spencer(GH)/Allia Bhandari(Degrassi)

4. Angela Jeremiah(Degrassi)/Damien Spinelli(GH)

5. Riley Stavros(Degrassi)/Matt(GH)

6. Shane(OLTL)/Kristina(GH)

7. Cole Thornhart(OLTL)/Maxie

8. Sav(Degrassi)/Langston Wilder(OLTL)

9. Ethan Lovett(GH)/ Holly J Sinclair(Degrassi)

10. Bianca(Degrassi)/Markko(OLTL)

11. KC(Degrassi)/Dani(OLTL)

12. Fiona Coyne(Degrassi)/Robert Ford(OLTL)

13. Connor(Degrassi)/Destiny Evans(OLTL)

14. Clare Edwards(Degrassi)/ Anya MacPherson(Degrassi)

(Degrassi)/Declan(Degrassi)

16. Drew Torres(Degrassi)/ Brooklyn(GH)

17. Adam Torres/Darcy Edwards

18. Dante(GH)/Kyle Middleton(Degrassi)

19. Fitz(Degrassi/Starr Manning(OLTL)

20. Dave(Degrassi)/Jack Manning(OLTL)

21. Owen/Zane (Degrassi)

22. Peter Stone(Degrassi)/Morgan Corinthos(GH)

23, Nate/Matthew(OLTL)

24. Wesley/Eli (Degrassi)


	2. We Are the Same

**We Are the Same**

**Summary: James Ford and Michael Corinthos are one in the same. A Friendship drabble**

James Ford was a young man struggling not to become like his father. A man full of hate. He tried to be everything that his father and older brother were not. He tried not to let hate take over him and he tried his hardest to make others smile. It was just who he was. When he met Michael Corinthos, he was surprised to find out how alike they really were. Michael knew all about dangerous fathers and living life in the line of fire. He knew what it was like to be broken in a million little pieces. He knew all to well what it was like to not be too sure who you could trust and who you couldn't. He knew what it was like to defend the bad things that your family did, beyond exhaustion.

Maybe that was what sparked the friendship between them. They both needed an ally. Someone they could hold onto and depend on. Perhaps everyone needed a guardian angel. Even kids born to criminal parents.

**The End**


	3. Fairytale Gone Bad

**Fairytale Gone Bad**

**Summary: Johnny Zacchara was a fairytale gone bad.**

Molly Davis Lansing was a smart, twelve year old girl. She knew what she was good at. She knew what she wanted. From her sister's experiences with her abusive, dead boyfriend Keifer, she also knew that there was no such thing as a Prince Charming. Reality had sunk in the moment that she saw those bruises on her sister's usually beautiful, flawless face and knew where they came from. So maybe that was she found herself attracted to Johnny Zacchara. Son of mob boss, Anthony Zacchara. Brother of Claudia Zacchara, the woman who was the reason why her older cousin, Michael had spent so much time in a year long coma after being shot in the head. He was the modern day anti-hero. With the thick, short dark hair and the equally dark eyes, full lips and straight, white teeth, he was certainly something to look at. But that wasn't why she liked him. It most certainly wasn't why she felt an attraction to him. Keifer had been attractive as well, and look how that turned out for Kristina. She liked him because what you saw was what you got. There was no way you could end up with a broken heart or be disappointed in the bad things that he'd done. Not like with the guys in the romance novels that she loved so much. He was unbreakable. He was a fairytale gone bad.


	4. Mistakes and Understanding

**Mistakes and Understandings**

To say that LuLu Spencer had made mistakes would be an understatement. There were so many things that she'd done which she regretted and wished like hell that she could take back. When she saw Alli Bhandari sitting at a table alone, at Kelly's, it was almost like looking in a mirror. Not because they looked alike, but because of the regret written all over Alli's face and the sadness in her dark eyes. She didn't know what it was that made her sit down and talk with her, but through that conversation, she learned that Alli was from Canada and was on a trip with her family. She learned all about what the younger girl had done in her freshman year to keep her boyfriend and what had happened mere months ago that got her into trouble. It was crazy how much LuLu saw herself in Alli. She thought that she'd have probably done the same things this girl had done at the mere age of fifteen, hell she'd probably have still been doing things like this just a few years ago. The two girls developed a friendship that summer and when it was time for her to leave, the two girls exchanged numbers, promising to keep one another updated and promising to be better and to do better in the future.

**The End.**


	5. Crush on You

**Crush on You**

Angela Jeremiah had a crush on the nerds. While most girls her age fawned over the hottest actors and characterson their favorite television shows or movies and the cute boys in their classes at school, she fantasized about someone a little...different. Damien Millhouse Spinelli. The self-proclaimed "Jackal" of the internet who played on the soap opera, General Hospital. Laugh if you wanted, but that wasn't going to make Angela change her opinion about him. She'd still think that he was sexier than any overly muscular bad boy or one of the immatures boys in her school.

Her best friend, Sarah Able didn't get it at all. She knew that her best friend could get anyone. Angela was _gorgeous_! Pratically all the guys in their school drooled over her. Angie never seemed to notice though. She wasn't interested in highschool boys. Her interest seemed permantly fixed on some guy on a soap opera, who couldn't even manage to comb his hair the right way. Sarah knew that this was something that she would never understand. It was one of the many differences that Angela and Sarah had. It was what she thought made their friendship so strong. Things were balanced between them.

"Sarah!" Angela moaned, tugging at the sleeve of the other girl's shirt. "Sit down and watch General Hospital, with me!"

Sarah rolled her eyes and flipped back her dirty blonde hair, about to refuse before she caught her best friends pleading look. With an irritated sigh, she hesitantly took a seat and let herself become immersed in Angela's television crush's current storyline, playing out on screen.

**The End**


	6. Breakeven

**Breakeven**

**Pairing: Riley Stavros/Matt Hunter**

**Degrassi/General Hospital crossover**

Riley Stavros groaned hungrily as he pressed the older man against the wall of the club, mouth devouring his. Riley had ended up here, after he and his boyfriend of four years, Zane Park broke up. Anya had been visiting and had decided that she and Riley should go to the new club that had just opened up. Anya had been talking to a man with blond hair and blue eyes when Matt had walked up, taking a seat by Riley. The two had immediatly begun to talk. Riley had learnt about how Matt used to be a doctor in Port Charles, but how he had to move away. All about how he'd lost his girlfriend, Maxie. They'd been talking for awhile, when Riley had decided to take the plunge and just kiss the guy.

'And what an awesome decision that turned out to be.' The younger male thought, laughing a bit as Matt pulled him out of the club, rushing to his car. He didn't even think of the fact that Anya would be looking for him, to focused on the pleasure of Matt's company. Maybe his and Zane's breakup wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	7. I Will Try to Fix You

**I Will Try to Fix You**

**Summary: Kristina Davis had been hurt alot in her young life. Maybe all she needed was someone who understood. Friendship fic**

**Characters: Kristina Davis, Shane Balsom**

**A/N: This is basically as if Lexi still played Kristina. However, Starr is still in Port Charles, with Michael. Hope and Cole are still dead.**

Kristina sighed as she sipped her cappucino. She ran a hand through her brown hair, thinking of how she should probably get it cut at some point. The girl had no clue how she'd even ended up here in Llanview, Pennsylvania. It seemed to be a hell of a place to come, just to think things over. But she'd had to get away and this had seemed like the best choice. Michael's girlfriend, Starr had talked about her home when the two girls were hanging out the other day.

"Excuse me, Miss? Would you like something else to drink?" A soft, feminine voice asked.

"Um, I guess I'll try the chicken tenders, side casear salad, and onion rings." The young woman answered, glancing up and locking her eyes on a pair of dark blue ones.

The waitress smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Your food should be out in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Would you like your salad to be brought out before your chicken?"

Kristina shook her head. "I'd rather have it all brought out together, if you don't mind."

The waitress nodded and walked away and Kristina turned her attention back to the classified ads of the newspaper.

"If you're looking for a job, the salon my grandmother, Roxy owns is hiring." A male said to her, scooting into the other side of the booth.

She looked up, startled. A boy probably a little bit younger than her stood there. His hair was blond and a bit long and he had a warm smile. "Who are you?" She questioned, furrowing her brow as she stared at him.

The boy laughed. "Sorry." He replied. "I'm Shane. Shane Balsom. I couldn't help but notice that you were looking in the classifieds. I've never seen you around before. You must be new."

"I'm Kristina Davis. I'm from Port Charles." Kristina replied softly as her food was brought to her, being placed infront of her.

Shane's dark eyes widened. "Do you know Starr Manning?" He wondered, curiousity getting the best of him.

The girl raised her eyebrow as she munched on an onion ring, offering him one. "She's dating my brother, Michael. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "I just know that she's been living there. I was wondering how she was doing. She lost her daughter and her boyfriend awhile back."

"Why wouldn't you ask her family about that or write her a letter, even? I'm sure she'd like to hear from you." Kristina couldn't help but wonder what this boy wasn't telling her.

Shane shifted uneasily and swallowed hard. "I don't exactly talk to her family. Not after what her brother did to me."

Kristina just gave the boy a confused look.

"Jack Manning bullied me. He took my clothes and pushed me into the gym, he stole my inhaler, he and his friends called me Weezy. Even when I tried to kill myself, it wasn't enough. A little while afterwards, he and his friend, Brad created an account and made me think this girl was into me. I realised that it was them, so I acted like I believed it. One time, I didn't close my computer out and my mom found out. She put on my jacket and went to this supposed "party" that the girl had invited me to. She was locked into the warehouse where carbon monoxide was leaking out. We thought she was dead for a long time."

The girl across from him shivered and let out a gasp. "I'm sorry." She murmured. "You know, I wasn't Miss. Popular in highschool."

Shane raised his eyebrow. "I find that a little hard to believe." He scoffed, shuffling his feet under the table. "I mean, you're gorgeous." His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as he realised what exactly he'd said.

Kristina bit her lip, feeling warmth spread through her at his compliment. "You shouldn't judge people just on their looks, Shane. My father is a mob boss. He makes a living out of scaring, threatening, and killing people. Port Charles isn't that big of a place so of course, everybody knew and didn't exactly jump at the chance to be my friend. I guess that's why I fell so hard for Keifer and ignored all of the obvious signs." She felt tears sting her eyes as she thought of her dead ex who'd beaten her and shoved her. Who'd grabbed her delicate wrist, harshly and marred her skin with bruises.

The younger male swallowed hard and looked away, obviously getting what she was hinting at. "You know, it doesn't matter who you are. It doesn't matter that your father is a mob boss. You're a nice person and you obviously don't agree with his choices. Just...do what you want."

She gave him a shy smile. "That's good advice." She whispered, putting money on the table and standing up. "So, how about you take me to your grandmother's salon so I can meet her? Maybe if I'm lucky and she likes me, she'll give me a job."

Shane grinned back at her and stood up, linking his arm with her's and walking out the door. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**The End**

**A/N: So the quote torwards the end was inspired by something Sam Winchester said on Supernatural. "It doesn't matter who you are. It only matters what you do" or something along those lines.**


End file.
